


漂流之中

by Lyneko



Category: knkz - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-07 21:31:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21224531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyneko/pseuds/Lyneko
Summary: ☆未来世界，宇宙战舰船员的设定☆刀☆角色死亡注意☆黛灰有出场一点点





	漂流之中

**Author's Note:**

> ☆未来世界，宇宙战舰船员的设定  
☆刀  
☆角色死亡注意  
☆黛灰有出场一点点

漂流之中

他们被抛弃了，在漫漫星海之中。

船上的补给还有多少？这是他们与总部失去联系的第几天？他们要如何才能回去？

船上的电力所剩无几，光是启动生命维持装置就已经是极限了。游戏室什么的自然是无法使用。

事到如今，叶和葛叶已经不再思考这些琐碎的问题。

“呐，葛叶，来接吻吧。”

等不及对方回答，叶就把整个身体转了过来。

在失重的太空里，叶亚麻色的头发总是像夕阳下逆光的芦苇那样飘来飘去。葛叶觉得它们很有趣，便一把摸了上去。

作为回应，叶也把手掌放在吸血鬼的银白色的头发上。葛叶的头发有些凌乱，在没有了重力的船舱里，像是博美犬跑动起来之后晃晃悠悠的蓬松毛发。叶一瞬间那么觉得。

两个人对视许久，却迟迟没后吻上。

“葛叶在紧张？”

“葛叶在紧张呢。”

叶自问自答道。

叶的声音离自己太近太近，葛叶只感到脑子像灌了蜜似的黏糊糊的，他只好咽了咽口水。

“要开始了哦。”

叶的嘴唇慢慢贴了上来。

好热……好软……葛叶这样想着。这是他第一次接吻。

叶的舌头轻轻舔着葛叶的上唇，示意他张开嘴来。虽然不明白叶的意图，但他还是按照叶的意思做了。 

他只感到自己的口腔内部被叶完全探索了一番。对方柔软的舌尖扫过口腔上壁，接着又紧贴到自己的舌头表面，最后连着唾液分开。

“口水……飘得到处都是了。”葛叶闹脾气似地说着。

因为葛叶皮肤很白，所以叶能完全看出他脸上无法掩饰的绯红。

对之后的事情葛叶记得不太清楚。

他只觉得叶和自己做了有些疼但又十分舒服的事情。

“如果到死都没做过这样的事，会很可惜吧。葛叶要是疼就咬我的脖子，出血也没关系哦。”

叶的声音在葛叶耳边，像棉花糖一样，又甜又软又轻。

“不要把我绑起来啊……”

叶把葛叶的手固定在了睡眠仓的一侧。

“没有重力很难做吧？”

“什么啊！？”

“诶……？这吸血鬼活了百年不会真没有经验吧？”叶心想，“不过，有没有都无所谓了。反正这是和自己的第一次也是最后一次了吧。”

“那把眼睛也蒙上。”

葛叶被睡眠眼罩遮住了视线。

“叶……”

对方没有回答。

葛叶感到叶的手抚过自己的身体，对方的体温从来没有如此温暖，甚至炽热。然后，他的上衣被撩到了脖子出，胸脯连着肚子都暴露在了空气中。之后，他感到自己的睡裤被拽了下来，就连更里面的也……

他大概知道对方想要做什么了。

就任有叶去做吧，虽然是第一次，但这反正也是最后一次了。葛叶这样想着。

呼呼……好热……快感顺着脊椎从小腹直冲大脑……

可是……

叶，为什么哭了？

葛叶，为什么在哭？

……

醒来的时候，葛叶的怀里躺着Loto——叶心爱的黑猫玩偶。

“叶……”葛叶感到嗓子一阵疼痛，很勉强才断断续续挤出了ka na e三个音节。

撑开眼皮，才发现自己躺在病床上，而眼前的是一位黑发蓝眼的白衣青年。

“葛叶。”

“叶……在……哪里？”

“叶……已经不在了。”青年的声音出奇的冷静。

葛叶说不出任何词语，他只感到自己脸上有什么滚烫的液体滑落。

把搭档的人用那种方式弄晕过去然后锁进睡眠仓算什么搭档啊！


End file.
